1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors, and more particular to a power connector for direct connection between a CPU (Central Processing Unit) module and a power supply.
2. The Related Arts
The development of central processing units (CPUs) employed in computers or computer-based electronic devices brings the CPUs to a high efficient but high power consuming signal processing device. Such a high power consuming device requires a direct supply of electrical power in order to maintain proper operation. Power connectors that connect a CPU module to a power supply directly are available, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,514 having the same assignee as the invention. The ""514 patent discloses a power connector comprising a number of separately-made insulation members. Conductive contacts for different purposes and of different sizes and shapes are respectively mounted to the insulation members. The insulation members with the contacts thereon are then fixed together. Hence, such a conventional power connector suffers high costs caused by its complicated structure and manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,946 having the same assignee as the invention, is another example of directly connecting a CPU module to a power supply. The ""946 patent discloses a power connector having a number of rows of conductive contacts retained in a housing. The contacts are arranged with identical pitch.
Both patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are cited here for reference.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power connector having a simple structure and thus low costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector comprising a single housing retaining a number of rows of conductive contacts of different pitches.